doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaiko Gouda
- 1979 anime= - 1973 anime= }} |-| Manga= |-| Movies= |-|Other= |Birthdate= July 19th (Cancer) |Age = 8 or 9 |Nationality = Japanese |Habitat = Tokyo |Parents = Mr.Gouda Mrs.Gouda |Fear = |Favorite food = |Friends= Doraemon, Nobita, Suneo, Shizuka, Moteo|Siblings = Takeshi Gouda (older brother) |Special = |Personality = Aggressive, Mean, Temperamental (early manga chapters and early anime episodes) Sensitive, Kind, Caring (later manga chapters and anime episodes) |Dream = Becoming a manga artist |Gender = Female |Species = Human |Hair color = Brown (1979 anime) Black (manga and 2005 anime) |Skin color = Fair |Pet = Muku |Talent = Drawing and writing manga Cooking |Career = Famous manga artist (future) |First appeared = All the Way From the Country of the Future (manga and American anime) |Japanese seiyū = Yoshiko Ōta (1979) Kazuyo Aoki (1980-March 2005) Vanilla Yamazaki (April 2005-present) |English VA = Minae Noji |Hate = Her manga comics not getting published and/or liked |Status = Alive |Color #1 = Crimson |Color #2 = Tomato |Color #3 = Crimson |Interests = Drawing manga |Eye color = Black |Spouse = Nobita Nobi (original timeline)}} Jaiko Gouda (known as Little G in the American version) is the younger sister of Gian. Her first appearance was in the first chapter of the manga. Appearance She is a short and chubby girl with short black hair. She usually wears a red overall skirt and white top underneath and a beret in the 1979 anime with a manga artist's hat.In the 2005 anime, she has a green top with a flower on it and a manga artist's hat. Personality At the start of the story, Jaiko was a snobby and mean person who liked to play pranks on Nobita. This personality of her however, is short lived and in her later appearances she is shown as a kind and considerate person. Jaiko's nice personality is the total opposite of Gian's hot-blooded nature. In the 2005 remake, Jaiko's personality is the same as her later appearance. Her original personality is presumbly used to create Botako, an ugly and nasty girl that rarely made an appearance. As as aspiring mangaka, Jaiko goes by her amateur Mangaka mangakastyle pen name Christine Goda (クリスチーネ 剛田 Kurisuchīne Gōda), and sometimes submits her manga to publishing companies for prizes. She mostly fails in these contest because her storytelling is still rough. After that when she decides to give up writing comic books, Gian's friends are asked/forced to cheer her up. She has a crush on Moteo Mote, a seventh grader in the school. She is sometimes referred to as Hana. She loves to write comic books and draw. In the future, she will be a famous writer with lots of copies of her comic books sold. Family *'Takeshi Goda- Jaiko and Takeshi are siblings and although most siblings fight, both of them get along well with each other, compared to her brother's cruel behavior towards his friends, with Nobita being the target of his bullying. *'Mrs. Goda - Mrs. Goda is very kind to her daughter and mostly treat Jaiko better than Gian because of her good behavior. She also didn't sent her to do jobs for the store like Gian. They would also sometimes cook a special meal together for Gian. *'Mr. Goda' - She didn't interact much with her father but they presumbly have good relationship. Trivia *In the American English dub, her nickname is changed to Little G to match with her brother's dub name. *Jaiko appeared in the 1973 anime, but she made very few appearances in it, an episode to test this is Ah, Love, Love, Love!. es:Jaiko Goda it:Jaiko Goda ja:剛田ジャイ子 pt:Jaiko Gouda vi:Jaiko zh:技蘭 tl:Jaiko Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Goda Family Category:Female Characters Category:Short movie Characters